Where Did You Go, Asa?
by Phantom1999
Summary: ...chest, hearing his heart beat as it got slower. It got slower and slower til it stopped... He whispered one last thing before it stopped... warnings: blood and other stuff!


I wake up and, I looked up and saw that you were still gone... It was still dark out. I left the window and door open just for you. I hug my knees and cry... I never thought I would need you here when I cried. It has been days since you've been gone, but it feels like years. I look over at where you used to lay. It's still made up just for you... Oh... It hurts so bad... I need you now. My heart hurts so bad.

Whenever I think of you, it becomes hard to breathe, and I have a coughing fit. Sometimes I see blood on my hand... I miss you... I need you to tell me one more time... I haven't felt this much betrayal, ever since... I don't like to think about it often...

Everything I do, reminds me of you. From sleeping, to staying up at ungodly hours of ther night. I open the closet doors ever so slightly, and pull out a shirt, that belongs to you. I hug it to my face. It gives off the scent of tea leaves and morning dew, I love it. It smells just like you. I must becoming obsessed with you, but I don't care...

I shut the doors and trudge over to the bed. As I lay down, I go in another coughing fit. I put my right hand over my mouth, balled into a fist. I feel as if I'm about to cough my innards out. As I slow down, I look at my hand. Scarlett, decorates it, dripping off my palm, on my shirt. I smile and whisper ever so quietly..."I don't have much time... I wish I could see him one more time..." I fall asleep.

And wakeup the next day. Alone still. I rise out of bed, and head over to, the dresser to pull out my uniform. I dash on the white, pristine, millitary uniform. And rush out of there. ...

"Japan, how are you doing? Has, England come, back yet?" I look at Germany and smile. "I'm fine and England hasn't come back yet." I lower my head. I look back up and smile, and put on, yet another façade.

... 6 months later

Through out the last 6 months, I've heard murmurs about, England disappearing, that it was all my fault. I've of course ignored them. "Yo! Japan!" I look behind me. America? He comes up breathless. "Ja-Japan, have you heard? England has been missing for too long, and they have to find him soon. If they don't... Well we will be short one country." This is new. ... I trudge out of the world conference meeting room. What, America said to me earliar, was true. I pass by a mirror, and notice the bags under my eyes. I looked so worn out. I

grab my car keys and, head out on home. I notice a familiar car parked in front of my house. It couldn't be... He's been missing. I dash through the doors. I have entered the kitchen. Someone was in here... I go down the hall. My bedroom is opened, and I notice blood on the floor, the knob covered in it. A bloody handprint on the door, now drying. I look in the room... I see him there on the floor... Just barely breathing.

"ASA!" I rush over to him. He lay on the ground, he looked abused. Having a cut on his lip, a black eye, and a few scars and scabs covering his person. "Asa-san! Asa-san!" I screamed his name. He opened his eyes, and smiled at me. "Hello luv.. Miss me?" "Of course Asa-san! It was hard, without living with you for the past few years."I broke down sobbed horrible sobs. I began coughing again, and I lean over to the floor, I cough up an enormous, amount of blood. Staining the polished white wood scarlett.

"Kiku? He leaned up and I felt his shadow fan out over me. He winced in pain, he looked at the pile of blood underneath me. "Japan, are you ok?" I wipe my mouth, and answer him,"Yeah, I'm fine. It-it's just all the feelings, built up, after you've been gone... I've been holing them up in myself." He put his hand over my shoulder. And I turn my head to his face. "Japan... Your face is tearstained, and you look like you haven't slept in months..." "Because I haven't been. I've been waiting for you to come back... You never did. I left the door open everynight and everyday, waiting..."

I go back in a wrackful of sobs. I again start coughing again, more blood splattering on the white wood. "Kiku... Have you been taking your medicine?" "H-hai..." I show him the bottle... Nearly empty... I soon need a refill. "Kiku... How long have you been coughing like this?" "Ever since you left... Oh where did you go Asa-san?" He didn't answer me. He looked to the left... That means, it was something that hurts his pride. He breathed in deeply and said,"I was supposed to, go meet Sealand for something since the poor boy, wouldn't leave me alone.

As I bordered the ship. A day passed and pirates took over. I was renedered, and captured, along with some humans." He paused for a sec,"We were also abused abruptly. I finally escaped... I'm sorry if I worried you..." I smiled and, fell asleep on my lover's chest, hearing his heart beat as it got slower. It got slower and slower til it stopped... He whispered one last thing before it stopped..."I'm sorry..." And I felt him go limp underneath me...

"Asa?"

* * *

I shoot up in my bed. iIt was all a dream. England is alive and I never got sick... He never left and never... Died. He is right next to me. Sleeping soundly. My breath hitched, as I saw him rise. "Japan? Are you ok?" He looked at me and clicked the lighty on. I nod.

"Hai, I just had a bad dream..." He looked at me,"It must have been real bad, 'cuz your crying. What was it about?" I looked at him... I trust him," Asa... I dreamt that..." ... After I told him, he held me and shushed me to sleep... He laid me down and fell asleep... Gosh, I love this man... ... I wokeup that morning, and saw that he wasn't there... He left a note... :

_"Kiku, when you told me your dream it worried me, since I have to actually, see, Sealand... But I'm taking a helicopter instead. Remember this: I love you, and I promise to come back within a week... If not and I come back later, you may smack me and I will sleep on the couch. Best wishes and love, Arthur Kirkland/\England-Britain"_

I held the note close to my chest... And if he is gone for than a week... Oh, he will be sleeping on that couch... Outside.

* * *

_**END!**_

_**OMG i hav serious writers block! i made this on phone. so oops if its short.**_

_**anawa**_

_**i hope u liked plz review or else! I WILL KILL OUR BELOVED RUSSIA!**_

_**and a hug from france if u DONt review!**_

_**REVIEW It makes me feel awesome!**_

_**review review review**_

_**REVIEW! JUS WRItE ONE WORD AND ENtEER tHE BUttON!**_

_**REVIEW DAMMIt!**_


End file.
